The present invention relates generally to monitoring and display devices for body function data generated during exercise. Particularly, the invention relates to heart rate monitoring and display devices used in conjunction with climbing walls. More particularly, the invention relates to climbing wall structures, climbing wall panels, hand holds and associated components having heart rate measuring and display devices.
While exercising various bodily functions may be monitored because of the changes that occur during such an exercise. For example, heart rate monitors may be used to measure heart rate, i.e., in beats/minute. During cardiovascular activity, for example, blood pressure, calorie usage, time and heart rate may all be of interest. A participant may thereby assess current activity level as well as progress towards a particular physical health goal. It is desirable, for example, to use heart rate monitors in physical education classes. Heart rate monitors may help students become aware and to take responsibility for their effort while enabling teachers and others to evaluate the progress of the participants.
Artificial climbing and bouldering walls are increasingly used due to physical fitness awareness generally and the interest in climbing and bouldering sports, specifically. Climbing wall assemblies are also provided to introduce children and adults to the climbing sports in a safe, convenient and educational manner. Various devices have also been introduced to make climbing for children and adults educational and informative. Exemplary climbing wall assemblies and devices are disclosed in Applicant's pending U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 10/236,728, filed on Sep. 6, 2002, and in the patent application entitled Safety Mat Securement Assembly having Ser. No. 11/061,583 filed on Feb. 18, 2005, the teachings of which being fully incorporated by reference herein.
Because the climbing sports have increased in popularity, it is therefore also desirable to utilize body function monitors, such as heart rate monitors, for example, when engaging a climbing route on a climbing wall. There is a need in the recreational climbing sport industry to provide heart monitoring, sensor, and display devices to climbers. The heart rate monitors, sensors and displays of the present invention are constructed and arranged to satisfy this need.